Nosotros y Ellos
by Kyubi1
Summary: Secuela de Guía para enamorar a un espíritu. Después de enfrentar a muchas adversidades con un nuevo espíritu que transformó su vida, los días de paz y normalidad han regresado para Shidou Itsuka y sus amigos, y justo en la época de dulce o truco, en una noche que parecía como las demás, tendrá un encuentro con el destino, ¿qué saldrá de todo esto? Pasa y descubre.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, buenos días, tardes o noches. Espero que estén muy bien. Como saben, este fic es como una secuela de "Guía para enamorar a un espíritu", por lo que si no han leído este por completo, puede que no entiendan mucho de lo que pondré aquí. Pero lean bajo su propio riesgo por si se confunden.**

 **También quiero que sepan que este fic iba a ser un one-shot pero me quedó tan largo que decidí romperlo en pedazos, así que no se esperen mucho de esto porque realmente no será algo tan largo, a lo mucho tres capítulos, pero por ahora empezaremos con dos.**

 **Espero les guste mucho y si te animas, quisiera saber tu opinión, deja un review o envía un PM, te estaré muy agradecido.**

* * *

 **Nosotros y ellos.**

 **Parte 1: Entre el pasado y el presente.**

La ciudad Tenguu, una maravilla hecha por los humanos, completamente recuperada de todos los terremotos espaciales, destrucciones, peleas entre enemigos, entre amigos y entre espíritus y humanos. El escenario donde nacieron dos personas distintas que, debido al pasado y acciones de terceros, terminarían conociéndose por estar relacionados por el destino; Shidou Itsuka y Satou Matsuo.

Aquí, en esta ciudad, donde se batieron en batalla espíritus y la AST, aquí donde Shidou conoció a los espíritus y entabló amistad con ellos, aquí donde decenas de citas suceden al mes, aquí donde los amigos se enfrentan, aquí… donde se ha destruido todo y han nacido lazos de amistad y amor, aquí es donde, una vez más, comienza nuestra historia.

Una vibración incontrolable movió ligeramente la mesa, la chica tomó el celular para observar el mensaje en pantalla.

"¿Llegarás a comer? Muy pronto estará lista la comida, Kotori".

La chica sonrió ligeramente, hoy no había ido a la escuela con tal de procesar toda la información que se podía sobre "Phantom", un extraño ser que tenía ya un historial en la base de datos de Ratatoskr y por supuesto, en Fraxinus; la nave en la que estaba a bordo y de la que era comandante.

Comparaba grabaciones de Miku Izayoi; Idol de medio tiempo y espíritu que poseía al ángel Gabriel, y Satou Matsuo; espíritu poseedor del ángel Mikael y un miembro de las filas del Fraxinus. Estas dos personas tenían algo en común, ambos eran amigos de Kotori y de Shidou, su hermano mayor.

—Phantom… ya ha brindado dos ángeles, ¿cuántos más puede brindar? ¿Su poder tendrá límite? ¿Por qué hace esto? —murmuraba mientras seguía tecleando y los resultados se mostraban en pantalla. Pero en ese momento de suma concentración, sintió algo helado en su mejilla—. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Cuando se giró, pudo mirar a una chica con cabello azul, casi de su misma edad, con un lunar característico bajo su ojo izquierdo, su sola observación le recordaba mucho a su hermano.

—Que dedicada, Kotori. Pero ya hasta dices cosas extrañas, ¿no crees que te lo tomas demasiado en serio? —La chica le dio una sonrisa y Kotori pudo ver la lata de café frío que había tocado su mejilla con anterioridad. Ella se la arrebató un poco molesta.

—Ya sé eso sin que me lo tengas que decir, Mana.

Abrió la lata de café y se tragó un poco del líquido a su boca.

—Bueno, ¿algún progreso?

—Además de mi sospecha de que el caso de Miku y el de Satou están claramente relacionados con el que pasó hace 5 años, no, nada importante hasta ahora. —Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza y dejó sus notas del computador y miró a Mana—. ¿Qué haces aquí para empezar?

—Pues pasaba por aquí y te traje una lata de café, por cierto, no he escuchado las gracias de tu parte.

—¿¡Cómo que "pasaba por aquí"?! ¡Deberías de estar descansando! ¡No solo lo de Miku sino también con Satou, te has estado peleando mucho! —Mana retrocedió unos pasos ante la reprimenda que le estaban dando. Kotori incluso golpeó la mesa. —¡Tu cuerpo está severamente dañado, Mana!

—Eh… a pesar de estar cansada puedes gritar así, pero estoy bien, ¿no me ves?

Kotori recobró su calma por un momento, debido a que Mana tenía mucha energía en su cuerpo y debido a peleas recientes con los espíritus, su cuerpo ciertamente estaba en peligro desde mucho antes, cuando pertenecía a la DEM. Otra cosa cierta era que desde que Satou le salvó la vida, pasó cierta energía en su cuerpo y le había dejado mucho mejor que antes.

—Pero ya te dije que tomes el tratamiento de los expertos de Ratatoskr, ¡así tu vida se alargaría!

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero tengo asuntos pendientes con Nightmare y lo sabes. —Kotori frunció el ceño ante la mirada despreocupada de ella.

—Tú… ¡No trates de…! —Pero antes de que pudiera atraparla, Mana salió corriendo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Empezaré con la tarea de encontrar a Nightmare ahora!

—¡Regresa aquí, pequeña! ¡Haré que tomes el tratamiento cuando regreses!

—¡Me lo pensaré!

Mana salió de la oficina de Kotori con una velocidad sorprendente, demostrando su juventud con todo esplendor. La chica de coletas suspiró, en su monitor apareció una mujer joven, parte del plantel del Fraxinus.

—Comandante, tiene una llamada importante.

—De acuerdo, conéctame ahora mismo.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y por fin estaban en casa, Tohka y Yoshino veían la televisión, pero la chica de cabello morado se ausentó un poco ya que fue a cambiarse la ropa de la escuela Raizen.

—Shidou-san… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—La comida de hoy será algo occidental.

—¡Oh! ¡Muy bien, Shidou-kun! —Elogió la marioneta de la pequeña espíritu, una extraña con parche y con forma de conejo.

—Gracias, Shidou-san. ¿Qué será exactamente?

—No hay de qué, Yoshino. Realmente esto lo tenía planeado. —Shidou sonrió mientras se ponía a calentar una olla con Espagueti, montones de estos largos fideos—. Hoy comeremos Espagueti a la mantequilla.

—Ya quiero verlo, suena muy bien, Shidou-san.

—Pues lo verás muy pronto, estoy seguro que te encantará. Además de que estoy haciendo suficiente para todos y… —Shidou paró de hablar cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa—. Alguien toca, será mejor que-

—No, deja que yo vaya, por favor. Puedo hacerlo por ti —dijo la pequeña con cierta tenacidad. El joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te lo encargo, Yoshino.

La chica dejó el control de la televisión en el sillón y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió para ver a un chico mucho más alto que ella, con el cabello negro corto por delante, por atrás seguía siendo largo y liso hasta el fin del cuello. Al verla a ella sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos azules tenues brillaron.

—¡Satou-kun! —Se apresuró Yoshinon.

—Hola, Yoshinon, Yoshino. Es bueno volver a verlas. —Satou se rascó la mejilla con su mano, a pesar de la sudadera gris cubriéndole el brazo, sobresalió su venda del antebrazo.

—Satou-san, ¿no te duele?

—Ah, ¿esto? —Se descubrió completo el antebrazo, estaba completamente vendado. En ese momento, pudo ver a Shidou secando sus manos con un trapo blanco, su delantal blanco también estaba de manera perfecta. Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron y Satou le levantó la mano a Shidou, como un saludo—. Hola, Shidou, ¿vengo tarde para la comida de hoy?

—Para nada, de hecho, aun no acabo. Pasa de una vez.

—Entonces tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Satou entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero Yoshino le tomó tímidamente su brazo izquierdo, él se giró a ella.

—Satou, creo que Yoshino prefiere estar contigo ahorita. Además, eres mi invitado, no hay necesidad de que cocines.

—En eso tienes razón, Shidou. ¿Pasa algo, Yoshino?

—Satou-san, ¿no te duele de verdad? —Ella le descubrió el otro brazo y ahí también estaba vendado. Con nostalgia observó sus vendajes y luego le puso su mano encima de la de ella.

—No me duele para nada. —Sonrió para ella y la chica devolvió una sonrisa—. Ya sabes lo fuerte que soy, esto no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, Yoshino. Estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Porque yo… —Yoshino hizo un puchero que podía desbaratar toda la seriedad de un ejército espartano, por lo que Satou la abrazó completamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. ¿Satou-san? —Ella también se sonrojó por el repentino abrazo.

—No me hagas esa cara, ¡eso es trampa! Eres demasiado adorable, Yoshino. Pero estoy seguro que estoy bien, no me dejas de preguntármelo todos los días.

—¡Pero con razón! —Satou recibió un abrazo de oso, literalmente hablando, por parte de Tohka, que le aplastó las costillas.

—¡Ahhh, te pasas, Tohka!

—Eso es por no venir a ver la televisión ayer con nosotras.

—¡Pero te dije que tenía algo importante que hacer!

—¡Excusas! —Tohka apretó más el abrazo, hasta que él mismo se liberó con su fuerza.

—Ya, ya, por favor, no te pongas así que luego me siento mal. —El chico retomó el aire y se rascó la mejilla, Tohka volteó a otro lado.

—Tohka-chan parece enojada, Satou-kun, ahora ya no te quiere ver, ¡qué mala!

—Yoshinon. —La niña le tapó la boca a su amiga.

—Lo siento, pero ayer tuve que comprar la despensa y luego salí por ahí, y luego pasó esto otro y… —Satou se sonrojó un poco y todos le vieron raro, solo Shidou dio una pequeña risa—. Y lo siento, quedé muy cansado después de eso y ya no quería hacer nada.

«¿Esto "otro"? Suena muy sospechoso». Tohka puso su mano en su barbilla.

—Pero hoy estoy aquí, además no me arrepiento de ayer, ya que les avisé.

—Bueno, pero era la hora de la novela, Satou.

—Ya sé, Tohka. Pero la próxima vez estaré ahí para verlo con ustedes.

Se sonrieron los tres, en eso la puerta se abre de manera rápida. De ahí entraron dos chicas muy parecidas, gemelas para ser exactos, con una bolsa en mano.

—¡Ya regresamos!

—Anuncio: mira, Kaguya, es Satou.

—¡Oh! —Ella se aproximó al chico con alegría—. ¡Es bueno que estés con nosotros para comer!

—Shidou dijo que iba a hacer algo especial, no podía perdérmelo.

—Chicas, ¿trajeron lo que les pedí?

—Respuesta: trajimos sodas para todos, Shidou —dijo la chica inexpresiva, Yuzuru.

—¡Bien! Entonces casi todo está listo, solo falta servir los platos.

—¡Yo te ayudo! —Se ofrecieron todos, Shidou tenía hasta para escoger, pero terminó señalando a Satou quien también alzó la mano.

—Satou, ayúdame a servir los platos.

—Bien.

Así el chico le ayudó a Shidou a servir los platos y cada porción para todos del Espagueti. Por supuesto, Satou al verlo le preguntó a Shidou sobre la receta, estaba muy interesado en poder cocinarlo para él o tal vez para alguien más; alguien que siempre tenía en cuenta.

La mesa por fin estaba servida, todos estaban sentados y todos probaron al mismo tiempo el platillo.

—¡Delicioso! ¡Podría comer esto todo el día de ser posible!

«Espero que nunca me pida algo así». Pensó Shidou al ver la alegría y la cara de éxtasis de Tohka al probar ese platillo digno de un restaurante italiano.

—Realmente bueno. Definitivamente quiero aprender a hacer esto, Shidou.

—Luego te paso la receta, Satou. Sé que le gustará a cualquiera que se lo prepares. —Shidou le sonrió con una indirecta de por medio en sus palabras, el chico de cabello negro asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo todo lo dicho por su amigo.

—Gracias, Shidou.

—Pregunta: Satou, ¿qué hiciste hoy? —Ante la pregunta, Satou se puso un poco molesto.

—¡Cierto! No logro encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en una biblioteca, ¡están todas ocupadas por alguna razón!

—¿Por qué en una biblioteca? —preguntó Tohka mientras casi terminaba su comida.

—Porque así podría estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, debo prepararme para el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria Raizen.

—Cierto, había olvidado eso.

—Pero no consigo trabajo de eso… —Retomó su comida mientras que Shidou tomó un sorbo de su soda.

—Tranquilo, Satou. Si quieres encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo puede ser de cualquier cosa, no es necesario que estés en la biblioteca.

—Pero me gustaría para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por otro lado, también quiero conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir dinero extra.

—Entiendo.

Shidou y las demás le dieron ideas de en qué podría trabajar Satou como medio tiempo, y ese fue el tema de conversación de la comida, además de contar el día de cada quién.

Pero llegó la hora de que Satou y Shidou se pusieran manos a la obra en su entrenamiento rutinario. Las chicas se mostraban algo en contra a esa práctica porque no querían verlos pelear el uno contra el otro. Ya no querían que eso se repitiera como en anteriores ocasiones.

De todas maneras, no se detendrían, porque ambos tenían la responsabilidad de protegerlas con sus vidas de ser necesario. Y además la práctica era de manera leve, como en anteriores ocasiones, cuando uno recibía un golpe en la cara, todo terminaba y solo se permitía golpes a la cara.

Cuando la práctica terminó, con Satou de vencedor, Shidou quedó en el piso con un poco de sangre saliéndole de la boca.

—Lo siento, Shidou, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien, Satou, me has golpeado más fuerte, esto no es nada.

—No digas eso, aunque sea verdad —dijo un poco nostálgico, Shidou notó su error y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Eso está en el pasado, Satou. No te preocupes más por eso. —Lo soltó después de que Satou quedara observando sus brazos vendados, debajo de ellos había heridas imborrables llenas de recuerdos, tanto que uno llegó a su mente.

* * *

— _Al final de todo, nunca estaremos de acuerdo, ¿no es así, Satou? ¿Nos pelearemos por siempre por lo que pensemos? ¿Cuándo estaremos de acuerdo, amigo?_

— _Puedes ser la persona más justa y correcta que haya conocido hasta ahora, Shidou. Pero… creo que tienes razón incluso ahora… ¡No puedo aceptar tu verdad como la mía! ¡Porque la tuya es una ilusión! —Shidou escupió sangre por la boca y apretó los puños con fuerza._

— _¡Estúpido! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿¡Cuándo vas a entender con palabras!?_

— _¡El idiota aquí eres tú, Shidou! No vas a detenerme, no aquí. Aquí nadie nos va a detener, no hay AST, no hay DEM, no están ellas y no tienes la ayuda de nadie, estamos solos._

— _No voy a dejar que sigas con esta locura, ¿estás dispuesto a enfrentarme por esto? Me enseñaste todo lo que sabes. —Satou sonrió ligeramente._

— _Nunca digas "todo", Shidou._

* * *

—Satou…

—¿Eh? —Regresó a la realidad cuando le habló Shidou.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… lo estoy, no te preocupes.

—¿Te miras los brazos porqué te duelen? —Yoshino preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo normal, llamando la atención de todos. El joven agachó la cabeza.

—No es eso, Yoshino.

Kotori llegó por fin a la casa y los observó en el patio, por lo que decidió interrumpir para que todos se calmaran.

—¿Por qué no dejas que te revisemos eso, Satou?

—¡Kotori! —Tohka se impresionó de verla ahí, no la había notado hasta ahora.

—Esto… yo… está bien.

Los chicos entraron a la casa, Shidou tomó una toalla del baño para limpiarse el sudor y le lanzó una a Satou, quien estaba en el sillón junto con las demás.

—Tomaré un baño, se los encargo, chicas.

—Déjamelo a mí, Shidou —dijo Kotori.

Yuzuru fue por el único botiquín de la casa y se lo dio a Kotori. Luego ambos se alejaron de ellas para ir al cuarto de ella.

—Volveremos pronto, chicas.

—Bueno… pero si pasa algo, nos avisas.

—De acuerdo.

Satou se sentó un poco nervioso, ella le sonrió para calmarlo, pero luego tomó seriedad, mientras sacaba lo necesario para cambiarle las vendas y tal vez un poco de crema sanadora para la piel.

—¿Estás bien, Satou? No está bien que no digas lo que sientes. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.

—Lo sé. Pero ya les dije que estoy bien.

—El brazo. —Se lo extendió y ella fue desenrollando el vendaje, hasta que por fin empezó a ver su brazo; rojizo en ciertas partes, además de montones de bolitas negras que parecían costras, su piel estaba muerta, daba pavor verlo fijamente, ella alejó los ojos. Satou se sintió un poco mal.

—Lo siento, Kotori…

—Está bien, solo confía en nosotros, Satou. Recuerda que siempre estaré cuidándote. Y tu brazo también necesita que lo vean los expertos de Ratatoskr.

Comenzó a tallarle suavemente la crema, pero al contacto, su brazo estaba completamente seco, tan seco como la arena. Estaba realmente muerto, de hecho, Satou ya no podía sentir nada en esa parte, todas las terminaciones nerviosas estaban completamente deshechas, sin importar lo delicada que era la chica al tratarlo ni la suavidad de sus manos, no podía sentirlo.

—Gracias, Kotori. Siempre cuidas de todos los espíritus, incluso de… de mí. Pero esta quemadura nunca va a sanar. —Kotori le dio una cachetada a Satou y su mano quedó pegada a su mejilla, ella frunció el ceño.

—No es necesario… que te hagas el fuerte, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez. Ellos sabrán que hacer, puedes ir a verlos cuando quieras y lo sabes, ¿por qué eres tan necio con respecto a esto?

Satou abrazó a Kotori.

—Porque necesito que así sea, es mi última apuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nada, cosas mías. Ya no siento nada en los brazos, Kotori, no me duele para nada, solo se ve feo, es todo.

Kotori se alejó de él para seguir con el tratamiento, le puso vendas nuevas y continuó con el otro; estaba más carbonizado que el otro, quemaduras de tercer grado, las más letales para cualquier ser humano, pero estas no podían ser curadas ni por Mikael, algo que les resultaba muy extraño a los demás.

Mientras la hermanita de Shidou trataba con nostalgia las heridas incurables de Satou, el hermano mayor se daba su baño, disfrutando del agua que caía en su cabeza. Cada vez que Satou se iba a su mundo de pensamientos, él entendía exactamente a qué punto se iba.

«Tal vez sería mejor dejar los entrenamientos». Shidou se tocó su pecho, donde estaba de color rojizo y alrededor de esa marca, estaba piel blanca, parecía cuero. Agachó la mirada al tocarse y apenas sentir ligeramente que había algo que estaba sobre su pecho desnudo. «Pero no puedo fallar a mi palabra, ¿no es verdad, Satou? Porque sé que tú no fallarás nunca a la tuya».

* * *

— _¡Detendré esta locura, Satou!_

— _¡Basta ya, Shidou! ¡Esta es la decisión que he tomado! ¿¡Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz?! ¡Esto solo ha sido pospuesto desde el principio! —Satou y Shidou se golpeaban sin descanso y sin piedad, chocando sus puños y sangrando a cada golpe, la lluvia tampoco ayudaba mucho a ver bien, ya que la sangre les nublaba la vista de un color carmesí._

— _¡No voy a abandonarte! —Satou logró romper la defensa de Shidou y darle un golpe con electricidad en su pecho que lo mandó a destruir un edificio._

— _Solo… solo déjame de joder, Shidou. —El chico concentró grandes cantidades de energía en su mano, hasta que se llenó de electricidad que caminó incluso por todo el piso mojado—. Nunca me dejarás en paz si te dejo en pie, y ya sé que eres inmortal, pero voy a ponerle un alto a tus intentos de una vez por todas._

 _Lo primero que vio Shidou fue una luz azul muy potente en el cielo que se dirigió a él como la caída de un rayo, como su fuerza no sería suficiente por la caída, encendió sus manos con fuego y para cuando Satou cayó, lo detuvo con sus manos, quemándole el brazo izquierdo a Satou, en todo caso, ninguno de los dos se detuvo._

— _¡Detente! —Gritaron ambos como el rugido de un león._

* * *

«Eso no va a volver a pasarnos, Satou… ni contigo ni con otro de mis amigos. Por eso voy a hacerme tan fuerte como para protegerte y espero que nunca pase lo que me dijiste».

— _Ahh… ¿Sabes, Shidou? Aun quiero golpearte…_

— _Si pudiera moverme… yo también lo haría… por lo idiota que eres, Satou._

— _Je… estoy hecho mierda, Shidou… ya no puedo ni levantarme, mis brazos se sienten como dos bombas… de todas formas, aunque has ganado… la próxima vez que peleemos… ya no podrás detenerme, Shidou._

— _Por eso… voy a golpearte como amigo que soy… —Satou derramó una lágrima mientras ambos miraban la lluvia caer sobre sus rostros, ya no podían moverse y estaban en pésimas condiciones—. No habrá próxima vez… Satou…_

—Listo, Satou. Las cosas están mejor ahora, ¿no?

—Gracias, Kotori. De todas formas, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué cosa? —Kotori se quitó la tristeza de encima al ver la seriedad del chico.

—Tu cachetada me dolió —dijo con una sonrisa que quebró todo el ambiente de tensión.

—¿¡Qué pasa con esa acción retardada, tonto?!

—Lo siento, te noté muy seria.

—En serio, ¿eso es lo que querías decirme?

—Pues sí pero no es todo. También quiero otro de estos. —Sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo pequeño, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente—. Ya que ahora, soy también un agente de Ratatoskr, comandante Kotori.

«Y justo cuando le dije que no necesita llamarme así». Ella sonrió al chico y le entregó otro dispositivo diferente al que usaba Shidou para comunicarse, solo variando en el color, este era azul. —Cuento contigo, Satou.

—¡Sí!

—Pero deja de decirme comandante, eres mi amigo, no necesitas ser formal conmigo.

—Pero es mejor verte así, Kotori. —Ella supo que lo único que hizo Satou fue alejarla de la tensión. Por lo que le sonrió ligeramente—. Además, Kotori… no hay forma de que me sienta mal al verlas tan felices, es por eso que ésta herida, aunque no sea curada, nunca va a dolerme. Ahora debo irme, pero gracias.

—Satou… —El joven se despidió con la mano y ella estiró su mano para detenerle, pero no pudo, solo quedó estirada, él ya había salido por la puerta de la habitación. «Satou, idiota… sigues siendo muy torpe, justo como él».

Satou se fue de la casa con una sonrisa, las huellas de su pasado lo perseguirían por siempre, para eso estaban esas heridas que le recordaban sus errores, sus malas impresiones, pero, sobre todo, el significado de la palabra "amigo".


	2. Chapter 2

**Nosotros y Ellos.**

 **Parte 2: Encuentro nocturno.**

El 15 de octubre aun no terminaba, por lo que Shidou después del baño iría por los ingredientes para la cena, después de todo, ya se había hecho un poco tarde. Tohka fue la primera en ofrecerse en ir con él, por lo que terminó acompañándolo hacia la calle para ir por la cena.

Halloween se aproximaba, por lo que todo estaba decorado muy acorde a la época, de hecho, en el supermercado había una calabaza gigante de color naranja, con ojos de triángulo y boca con dientes de triángulo.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Qué es eso, Shidou?!

—Ah, es una linterna de calabaza. Se hace sacando el relleno de una calabaza, pero esa es de plástico ya que es enorme.

—¿No son verdes las calabazas?

—Las de Japón, pero en el extranjero hay de este tipo.

—Increíble, mira qué grande es, de seguro que se podrían hacer maravillas con ese tamaño, sí, sí, ¡incluso! Sé que daría para más de veinte guisos distintos. —Shidou sonrió al ver todos los cálculos que en parte eran erróneos, que hizo Tohka con la calabaza, pero de todas maneras, no quería decirle de nuevo que no había calabazas de ese tamaño que fueran comestibles.

—Pues, en ese caso, compremos una calabaza, Tohka. Podría hacer algo con ella.

—¿De verdad, Shidou? —preguntó ilusionada.

—Claro.

—¡Vamos a ello, entonces! —Tohka entró como rayo al supermercado, Shidou corrió tras ella.

—¡Espera, no deberías de correr de esa manera! ¡Podrías chocar con alguien! —Tohka se giró al frente y frenó sus piernas como pudo, por lo que se fue de espaldas y cayó—. ¡Tohka!

Al llegar a ella, le ayudó a levantarse, luego se giró a las personas que casi arrolla por su temperamento alocado.

Allí estaba un viejo como de 50 años en silla de ruedas, y detrás de él, una mujer como en sus veintes que manejaba la silla.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿no se lastimó? Tohka, discúlpate también.

—Lo siento, señor. No estaba viendo al frente.

—No hay problema, no me pasó nada, señorita —habló en un japonés que no concordaba con su fachada, se notaba que era bastante educado.

—Qué alivio, pensé que me metería en problemas —dijo Tohka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ningún problema, señorita, todo está bien. De hecho, estoy en busca del hospital público, ¿podrían llevarme ahí? Realmente no tenemos mucha idea de cómo movernos por aquí.

Shidou se rascó la mejilla, pero no podía negar la ayuda a un viejo anciano y menos en silla de ruedas.

—Está bien, le llevaremos.

Entonces salieron los cuatro del supermercado como para cruzar la zona comercial, para ir al hospital.

—Lamento pedirles esto, pero estoy muy agradecido.

—No es problema, señor…

—Ah, disculpa joven, llámame Baldwin. Ella es Karen. —Señaló a la mujer detrás de su silla. Una mujer con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, Shidou la notó un poco familiar, aunque no sabía de dónde.

—Encantada de conocerlos —dijo sin más, luego se quedó en silencio.

—Yo soy… Itsuka Shidou.

—Yo soy Yatogami Tohka.

—Ya veo. —El viejo sonrió de buen humor—. Entonces, Tohka-san, ¿tienen mucho de conocerse?

—Eh… alrededor de un año.

—Eso quiere decir cuando es la apertura del año escolar, ¿se conocieron ahí?

—No. Conocí a Shidou en un terremoto espacial…

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Shidou por lo que su amiga había dicho—. No fue así, bueno sí fue pero no es lo que cree, señor.

—¡Cierto! Pasó un terremoto espacial, como usted debe de saber…

—Pero nos conocimos en el refugio, ahí es donde la vi por primera vez, ¿no es así, Tohka?

—Muy cierto, Shidou.

El joven miró de reojo a Baldwin, él sonrió como si ya supiera todo o algo parecido, este hombre era muy extraño pero para Shidou no le pareció mala esa sonrisa. Se alivió.

—Eso debe ser obra del destino. —El viejo tomó un suspiro y después continuó—. Tohka-san, en este momento, ¿eres feliz?

—¿Ah?

La pregunta fue muy repentina, aun con todo lo que había pasado con su más reciente amigo Satou, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Soy muy feliz ahora!

—Me alegra oír eso.

Entonces el verdadero destino se puso en marcha, cuando una alarma alertó a todos los ciudadanos que estaba por pasar una catástrofe.

Un espíritu.

* * *

Unos minutos antes, Kurumi Tokisaki se encontraba en una encrucijada que tenía mucho de no estar, bueno, esta vez era su turno, por lo que era justa la situación. Se la pasaba viendo el refrigerador de la casa en la que estaba refugiada, aunque en realidad, se podría decir que era más que una inquilina.

Después de mucho pensar, abrió el refrigerador para encontrar solo una caja de leche, unos cuantos huevos y gelatina de uva en un traste.

—Esto podría funcionar. —Pero al verlo detenidamente y tenerlo entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de un pequeño pero grandísimo detalle—. Es muy poco para los dos.

Cerró el refrigerador y subió las escaleras, luego bajó con una blusa de color negra, además de un pantalón azul tobillero y un poco apretado. Sus cintas de color rojo no podían faltar, gracias a ese estilo podía tapar su ojo de reloj.

—Mejor voy a comprar algo para la cena, es más fácil que cocinar.

La chica salió de la casa con las llaves, ya hasta tenía copia de todas las llaves de la casa, tranquilamente se puso a recorrer la colonia en busca de algo cerca para poder tenerlo de cena. Caminó hasta que llegó a una tienda de abarrotes de 24 horas y como no quería caminar más, entró por pura nostalgia, de alguna manera, recordaba haber entrado a uno, aunque no físicamente.

Se llevó un paquete de Ramen instantáneo que solo traen dos trastes. Con una media sonrisa salió del lugar y regresó.

A su hogar.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y ella sabía que no pasaría mucho para que él regresara a casa. Por lo que fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, bueno, a calentarla en una olla para que estuviera bien hecho cuando fuera el momento justo.

Dejó la llama al medio y subió de nuevo las escaleras para cambiarse a unas ropas más cómodas; una playera sin mangas de color negro y se quitó el pantalón para volver a dejarlo en su lugar, pues apenas lo usó diez minutos. Kurumi hizo una sonrisa de gato al ver su cuerpo.

—La cena.

Bajó las escaleras y regresó a la cocina, para servir la cena, de seguro que no tardaría más tiempo. Lo sirvió en la mesita de la sala, además de poner los palillos. Se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión.

Hasta que…

—Ya estoy en casa —anunció un chico de 15 años de edad con una sonrisa.

—Satou-kun, te estaba esperando para cenar. —El joven sonrió al escucharlo pero cuando volteó a verla, con tan poca ropa que le cubriera su piel blanca, se quedó petrificado. Ella hizo una sonrisa de gato y se acercó a él de manera rápida—. ¿Qué pasa, Satou-kun?

—Hace frío afuera, y las ventanas están abiertas, ¿no sientes frío, Kurumi-san?

—Sí, un poco. —Satou no entendió, como en otras ocasiones, lo que Kurumi quería lograr en él al mostrarse… de esa manera, pero de todas maneras, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, además de un abrazo. Ella también fue rodeada por los brazos de él.

—Si tienes frío deberías de cubrirte más o te-

—Para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no entiendes? —El chico se sonrojó y ella sonrió por su reacción.

—A veces no te entiendo, Kurumi-san…

—Ya entenderás, Satou-kun. Y cuando lo hagas, espero seas un buen chico.

—¿Eh? Bueno… si tú lo dices.

De alguna forma, a pesar de que dormían bajo el mismo techo, él seguía sonrojándose por las cosas más simples que le hacía Kurumi, y ella seguía divirtiéndose y sonriendo al ver esas reacciones en él.

—Entonces, vamos a cenar.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se sentaron cerca de la mesita para empezar a comer el Ramen. A ambos esto los tenía sin cuidado, él sabía que ella nunca cocinaba y ella sabía que Satou era un genio en la cocina de lo más simple pero que era completamente delicioso, además de que se entretenía viéndolo cocinar, de hecho, le ayudaba a pasarle las cosas o a picar verduras o lo que se requería. No les importaba quien hacía más tareas del hogar que compartían, tampoco discutían y ella ahora estaba más en casa, se estaba ablandando más y más, pero solo con él. Los demás eran otra historia.

—Veo que te gusta mucho el Ramen, Kurumi-san.

—Es simple y sencillo, además este ya está preparado, solo lo calenté. —Tomó los palillos y los separó en dos. Satou le imitó.

—Entonces, en unos días te prepararé Ramen, solo para ti. —Satou se arremangó las mangas de su sudadera y ella pudo observar las vendas en sus brazos, incluso un poco de negrura se notó en el final de los vendajes, se quedó viendo eso un rato. Satou incluso dejó el comunicador en la mesa que Kotori le había dado el día de hoy—. ¿Kurumi-san?

—No es… nada.

—¿Segura? —La vio directamente a los ojos con preocupación, ella le tomó el brazo vendado y lo apretó un poco.

—Ya no sientes nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un poco de culpa, él le puso su mano encima.

—No. Ya no siento nada, pero lo siento justo… —Tomó la mano de ella y la puso sobre su pecho, ella dejó de agachar la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente—. Justo aquí.

—Satou-kun… eres tan… —Ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró, el joven pensó que había hecho algo malo, por lo que le alzó un poco la cara para besarla en su frente, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Es como si todas sus preocupaciones se volvieran bombas de jabón, estallando en un "pop", como si fuera reanimada instantáneamente, una calidez le apretó el corazón y le impidió pensar con claridad. Era perfecto.

—Lo siento. De alguna manera hago que te preocupes, aunque me gusta verte preocupada, ¡pero, pero! No pienses mal… es solo que… me siento… muy seguro al verte así, pero no está bien que quiera preocuparte solo para verte así y… —Ella dio una leve risita.

—Está bien, solo tú te preocupas tanto por mí, es justo que me veas preocupada por ti también. Además, a mí me gusta mucho eso de ti, te quiero, Satou-kun.

Él sonrió ante esas palabras que solo le aceleraron el corazón, la tomó de las mejillas y ella de sus brazos vendados, él se acercó para besarla y estaba decidido a hacerlo, hasta que…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El sonido molesto de la alarma, además que de la televisión también fue escuchado, quebró el momento mágico entre ambos.

«¡Justo ahora!»

— **Debe ser una de tus amigas.**

«Maldita sea, espero que no sea nada grave». Satou se detuvo completamente. —Lo siento, Kurumi-san.

—Está bien, entiendo. Es tu deber después de todo. —Sonrió ella, realmente no tenía prisa. A diferencia de su compañero, él estaba disgustado por la situación.

—¡Pero volveré pronto! Y podremos seguir cenando y… con eso también.

—Está bien, solo no te precipites mucho. —Él sonrió y se levantó del suelo para ir directo a la puerta—. Se te olvida esto. —Le lanzó el comunicador que estaba sobre la mesita y él lo atrapó en el aire.

—¡Gracias!

Sin más, se puso el comunicador en su oído izquierdo y su Vestido Astral que le dio un aura dorada y una armadura del mismo tono, tan solo por su aparición, ella sintió la fuerte energía que movió las cortinas de la sala.

«Espero que no sea una de las metidas de pata de Shidou o algún deseo imposible de Tohka, o que las gemelas estén peleando». Y siguió con su lista de preocupaciones y causas de esta alarma, pero sobre todo se molestaba que haya interrumpido tan sagrado momento.

—¿No deberías irte ya?

—¡Cierto! ¡Me voy! —Abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla detrás de sí, emprendió vuelo mientras accionaba el comunicador—. ¿Me recibes, Kotori?

— _Fuerte y claro, Satou._

—Estaba ocupado hace unos momentos, dime qué sucede, ¿es Tohka o las gemelas? ¿Fue Yoshino? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

— _Satou, no fue ninguna de ellas. Esto lo hizo un nuevo espíritu._

Y aquí, en esta ciudad, donde pasan los días, cada uno lleno de experiencias y sentimientos, se abre el telón para abrirle paso a una nueva aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, les saludo fuera de mi ciudad natal, pero gracias a dios tengo internet. Cuando estoy lejos de mi ciudad, siempre me llegan ideas y ganas de escribir, tal vez debería salir más a menudo, pero bueno, no nos desviemos del tema.**

 **Gracias, KanadeSilver, por tus comentarios y por tu opinión. Espero este capítulo te guste mucho y también a los demás que leen esta historia.**

 **Saludos.**

* * *

 **Parte 3: Hechizos, pócimas y brujería.**

La alarma había sido escuchada en todo el centro, transitado por muchas personas, incluidas nuestro protagonista, gracias a los altavoces instalados en los semáforos de las calles. Como suele suceder en estas ocasiones desafortunadas, y sin previo aviso, las personas buscaron con la mirada el refugio más cercano y corrieron con cierto pavor a refugiarse.

Últimamente, los terremotos espaciales dejaban destrozos de alta magnitud, como cuando Tohka pasó a modo inverso, así como pasó, tiempo después, con Satou. Los habitantes de la ciudad temían más de su seguridad porque la última vez, no pudieron salvarse en los refugios subterráneos. No todos corrieron con la misma suerte, pero algunos simplemente estuvieron demasiado cerca del peligro.

—¡La alarma! —anunció Shidou, viendo como las personas corrían, pero él no podía hacerlo, la alarma significaba una llamada a su trabajo como sellador de espíritus, aunque eso solo pocas personas lo sabían—. ¡Baldwin-san, es peligroso aquí! Debe ir al refugio cercano, ¡no se quede aquí!

—Ah, claro que sí, ¿qué hay de ti, jovencito?

—Ehh… yo… tengo algo que hacer… —respondió nervioso, el viejo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que eso fue una pregunta maliciosa. Está bien, espero encontrarnos de nuevo. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo… te dejo al espíritu a ti.

—¿Ah? —Shidou se quedó impresionado por lo que dijo el anciano, ¿había descubierto su secreto y ahora le seguía el juego? Más temprano que tarde, el viejo le hizo un gesto a Karen y ambos volvieron por donde vinieron.

El joven quedó viendo de lejos a esas extrañas personas que solo le dejaron con muchas dudas y con las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

—¿Shidou? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tohka, ladeando la cabeza. Le notó muy pensativo.

—Ah, sí… claro. No debemos perder más tiempo. —Sacó su comunicador que no era más que un auricular pequeño de color rojo, para ponérselo en su oído derecho y pedir a Fraxinus que los transportara hacia allá.

* * *

Tiempo después, fue transportado al lugar donde estalló el terremoto espacial. La vista fue impresionante para cualquiera que nunca había estado ahí, como Shidou ahora.

Era un parque de diversiones, pero no era para nada lo que uno pensaría al oír sobre el lugar. Estaba tan abandonado y tenía tan mala fachada, que un terremoto espacial no pudo haber hecho eso en un instante. De hecho, este parque tenía años de estar destruido parcialmente; su carrusel con caballos sin cabeza, además de sucios y despintados de colores bonitos, su montaña rusa; rota, con los tubos metálicos ya sin el brillo característico de su material, oxidados y amarillentos, su casa de los espejos; la mitad del lugar resistía pero estaban empolvados y algunos cuarteados.

De seguro este lugar había gozado del prestigio y la publicidad de ser un buen parque de diversiones, de poseer muchos visitantes en las mejores épocas del año, pero ahora… el presente no era ni la sombra de lo que fue.

—Esto parece tan miserable, es como si fuera la escenografía de una película de terror.

— _Deja de quejarte, estamos perdiendo tiempo._ —Le regañó Kotori—. _Debes encontrar al espíritu, está al oeste de donde sucedió el terremoto espacial, no estás muy lejos, Shidou. Recuerda que tenemos el tiempo contado y la AST causará proble-_

—Lo sé, es solo que esta vista es deprimente…

— _Espera, tengo otra llamada. Pero busca al espíritu._

Esa respuesta le hizo arquear una ceja, nunca había pasado esto. Decidió empezar a caminar un poco hacia el oeste para encontrar al espíritu, no tenía idea de qué iba a decirle, sería el primer encuentro con un espíritu después de mucho tiempo y tenía que dar una buena impresión, o al menos, no causar problemas.

En eso iba pensando, cuando sintió una extraña perturbación en su cuerpo. Era como si su cuerpo fuera un sensor de energía espiritual. Fue ahí cuando se giró a otra dirección y observó que el parque se había transformado en algo más turbio; con lápidas de cruces de aspecto gótico.

«Eso no estaba así, esta energía leve que siento… debe ser obra del espíritu. No debo de perder más tiempo». Shidou fue hacia las lápidas que vio a lo lejos, estando más cerca notó que una lápida era demasiado alta y escuchó un suspiro en la parte alta. —¿Qué es esto?

Alzó la mirada y vio a alguien sentada en la punta de la cruz. Tenía un sombrero de bruja, con ropas negras y naranjas, era la silueta de una chica que se veía oscura porque la puesta de sol estaba detrás de ella.

—Que sorpresa, no pensé que me encontraría con un humano cuando fui arrastrada a este mundo. —Dio una risa y saltó de la cruz para flotar un poco y descender finalmente en frente del chico.

Shidou perdió el habla y fue engañado por su cuerpo, pensó que todo se había ido y solo le quedaban los ojos para observar a esa mujer que no aparentaba más de 20 años. Era muy hermosa, con un voluptuoso busto y cuerpo lleno de curvas, también su cara era mejor que la de cualquier modelo que habrá visto jamás, con rasgos delicados y guapos. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda y un cabello liso y brillante de color verde, daba una sensación hasta de ser un ser fantástico de un cuento de hadas.

—¿Jum? Oh-oh… —Se acercó directamente a su cara y Shidou regresó al mundo real, temblando ligeramente. Ella sonrió por su reacción—. Calma, no tengas miedo, no voy a comerte.

—Eh… yo… —Con su mano le levantó la barbilla a Shidou y se lamió los labios de manera sensual, él tragó saliva.

—Je… eres bastante lindo, ¿qué pasó contigo? Cuando aparezco, siempre hay una alarma que aleja a todos de mí… ¿No es así?

—Pues… eso es verdad pero… terminé en este lugar desolado, es muy sombrío aquí… —dijo con ligera tristeza, en realidad, ver un parque de diversiones abandonado, así sea a las afueras de la ciudad, daba lástima, ¿por qué no lo reconstruían? ¡El lugar volvería a la vida y se llenaría de diversión!

Esto fue bien recibido por la mujer espíritu y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya, con que esas tenemos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Itsuka Shidou, ¿y tú?

—Shidou-kun, que lindo. Yo soy Natsumi, aunque creo que me conocen más como Witch por aquí.

—Natsumi-san entonces.

—Natsumi está bien, no me gustan los honoríficos, es muy formal.

—Bueno… Natsumi entonces. —Ella asintió y luego aplaudió, además de abrir un poco la boca, como si la fueran a alimentar.

—Cierto, pensé en preguntar esto a un humano si tenía la oportunidad, ¿podrías responder una pregunta, Shidou-kun? Un favor para Onee-san, ¿por favor?

— _¡De regreso, Shidou! Luego te diré, acepta y no dudes._

—¡Claro! Lo que gustes, Natsumi —dijo con seguridad y una sonrisa sincera.

—Shidou-kun, ¿crees… que soy hermosa? —Shidou le mostró una sonrisa, conocía a muchas chicas hermosas, incluyendo una idol, pero realmente esta señorita le tenía impresionado, pero algo era raro, de todas maneras, comenzó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Creo que eres muy hermosa, Natsumi, cualquiera se admiraría de verte, eres alta y delgada, tu cabello es largo y hermoso, tus ojos son grandes y resaltan mucho. Eso es… lo que yo creo.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo entiendes, Shidou-kun, realmente lo entiendes! —Natsumi saltó para abrazarlo con fuerza, su pecho golpeó su cuerpo y el chico lo sintió directamente—. Soy hermosa, soy her-mo-sa —tarareó felizmente mientras seguía abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche.

Su tono cambió y dejó de tararear como niña cuando le dan un premio, Shidou notó el cambio y no entendió la razón, de hecho, ella misma tampoco.

—…como esperaba, esta yo es hermosa…

—Oh…

Entonces, ambos alzaron la mirada y vieron como la luna ya estaba en su máximo esplendor, dando esa luz tenue que siempre se ve en las noches. Pero algo que no se ve todas las noches también estaba ahí: chicas con armaduras mecánicas y con armas en mano.

—¡Esto es malo!

— _Calma, Shidou —_ dijo su hermana con tranquilidad y un poco de diversión—. _Ya envíe apoyo._

«¿Apoyo?»

La AST dirigió sus armas a ellos y se alinearon en fila para tener más rango de tiro, pero no fueron las únicas en alistarse, Natsumi alzó las manos como si fuera a caerle algo del cielo, hasta que cayó una escoba con una punta de metal brillante, pero se quedó esperando el ataque de sus agresoras.

Estaban a punto de atacar, hasta que un fenómeno de la naturaleza que, normalmente, caería de una nube hacia la tierra en vertical, penetró en horizontal y dejando un camino azul, en la espalda de una de las chicas del extremo derecho, algo que se conoce como rayo.

—¿¡Qué diablos?! —gritó la jefa del escuadrón.

—¡¿Qué?! —Shidou y Natsumi expresaron su asombro al mismo tiempo.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¿¡No qué había desaparecido?!

—¡Dispárenle a Battery!

Ese nombre clave hizo que el chico de cabello azul sonriera al verlo ahí, con su armadura dorada sin casco, había atrapado rápidamente a la chica que había caído en batalla, algo que Natsumi quedó viendo con mucho interés.

Muchos misiles le lanzaron a Battery pero no le pasó absolutamente nada y dejó el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, lejos de la posición del espíritu.

— _Muy bien, Satou, ¡ahora dale tiempo a Shidou para que siga hablando con el espíritu!_

—Claro, mantendré a la AST ocupada, ¡déjamelo a mí!

«Gracias, Satou». Shidou giró la cabeza para ver el rostro de Natsumi; ella estaba pensando en muchas cosas y a pesar de que sería muy precipitado, Shidou le tomó suavemente de su muñeca, causando que ella agrandara los ojos y emitiera un pequeño grito ahogado. —Natsumi, es peligroso aquí, vámonos a un lugar seguro.

—Shidou-kun… —Ella hizo una media sonrisa, en Fraxinus eso fue interpretado en números positivos para el chico, Kotori hizo una gran sonrisa, viendo la pantalla dividida; por un lado la sonrisa de la mujer espíritu y por el otro, a Satou, dándoles lo que antes no tenían en estas situaciones.

Tiempo.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? Quisiera que me lo dijeran en sus comentarios o por PM, pero si quieren, claro.**

 **Y no, esto no ha terminado aún, por lo que nos queda un capítulo más para finalizar con todo.**

 **Algo importante que debo agregar es que yo no me he leído por completo esta novela de Date A Live, de hecho, solo he leído el capítulo uno y no conozco a Natsumi, por lo que estoy guiándome de lo que pude leer, así que espero les haya gustado mi interpretación sobre ella. Los cambios son ligeros pero escribo como lo recuerdo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado y que este nuevo también les guste. Al parecer nadie me dijo que tal estuvo Natsumi, pero espero que esté bien, a pesar de mi poco conocimiento sobre ella, esto no es más que una… como un ensayo de lo que pudo haber sido una secuela de mi fic, que no podré hacer.**

 **En fin, hago esto como una despedida a los fanfics de Date A Live, pero en la parte 5 me despediré apropiadamente, por ahora, les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Parte 4: Los conjuros de la bruja.**

Mientras Shidou invitaba a Natsumi a ir a un lugar seguro, la AST se enfrentaba a un espíritu que no esperaban ver ahí nunca más, es decir, Battery había sido eliminado en el fenómeno que la prensa y los medios denominaron "la gran demolición". Un hecho que mató a decenas de personas y causó grandes destrozos por la ciudad, así como varios edificios de grandes altitudes colapsaron, de las destrucciones se le dio ese nombre a este hecho, archivado en la base de datos de la AST. Es por esa razón que no podían dar crédito al regreso de Battery, aunque ciertamente nunca encontraron cuerpo, el informe del escuadrón liderado por Ryouko expresaba, claramente, que el lugar había quedado hecho pedazos y no quedaban cuerpos más que el de un clon de Nightmare y muchos inocentes que fueron asesinados incluso en los refugios.

—¡Sigan disparando! ¡No se detengan, no le den descanso, vamos! —Las órdenes de la líder fueron acatadas y todas dispararon, excepto ella, quien de su cinturón, removió dos capsulas del tamaño de un salero—. ¡Rodeen al espíritu!

—¡Entendido!

Hubo un despliegue en las filas enemigas que persiguieron al espíritu, él se mantuvo al margen de atacarlas puesto que no dejaban de dispararle a donde sea que se moviera, esperaba el momento en el que tuvieran que recargar o se quedaran sin munición, por lo que se mantenía a raya haciendo acrobacias en el aire.

Pero por estar viendo a sus enemigos por detrás, llegó a detenerse porque de frente también le dispararon, su Vestido Astral lo protegía pero ya lo habían rodeado, ahí es cuando aprovechó la líder para presionar un botón en las cápsulas y se las lanzó a Satou.

«Ni siquiera unas bombas podrían atravesar mi barrera». Sonrió orgulloso ante el intento del enemigo de matarlo. «Ahora que me rodean, expulsaré mi energía para atacarlas a todas al mismo tiempo».

Pero antes de que hicieran contacto con él, estallaron antes.

—¿¡Humo?! —Una nube enorme de humo lo rodeó y la líder fue directamente hacia él de manera lenta, para mezclarse con el ambiente y no ser descubierta.

Otras dos les siguieron de la misma manera cautelosa, esto fue observado por Natsumi y Shidou.

—Esto es malo…

—¿Por qué debería de serlo, Shidou-kun? Espera, ¿estás preocupado por ese caballero? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta, él apretó ligeramente la muñeca de ella pero no fue notado.

—¿Caballero?

—¿No viste su armadura dorada? Al parecer, ha venido a ayudarme, me pregunto si es un buen chico, como tú… Jejeje.

—Claro que vi su armadura, pero de todas formas, ¿no deberíamos aprovechar esta oportunidad? Aquí todavía estamos en peligro. —En respuesta, Natsumi le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia la parte trasera de la lápida más larga de todas.

—¡Listo! Estaremos seguros detrás de esta lápida.

«¿Está bromeando?». Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla, Shidou al ver el rostro de ella; totalmente despreocupado y sonriente, no pudo evitar pensar en que, posiblemente, ya tenía muchos encuentros con la AST y todo estaba bajo control, o lo otro, tal vez esto le resultaba muy divertido y, eso le preocupaba un poco.

—Shidou-kun, ¿te preocupa ese caballero espíritu?

—Bueno… yo creo que…

— _No te adelantes, ¡ya aparecieron las opciones!_

* * *

En Fraxinus, la máquina leyó las opciones a Shidou por el auricular mientras él tomaba una pose para pensar detenidamente. Y las opciones fueron:

1\. "Un poco… creo que salió para ayudarnos".

2\. "La verdad no, es un espíritu después de todo".

3\. "Solo tengo miedo, Onee-san, ¡déjame abrazar tu lindo cuerpo!"

—Bien, ¡a votar! —Kotori les anunció para que todos expresaran la mejor solución para todo esto. Las respuestas fueron divididas, incluso hubo alguien por quien votó por la tres y la chica de coletas se giró ante su Vicecomandante, él se puso nervioso.

—¡Esta vez, tengo argumentos! Mostrar debilidad ante una mujer, ya que es mayor que Shidou-kun, ¡hará que lo apriete en su pecho con sus brazos como a un niño pequeño, exponiendo su sentido maternal! ¡Es perfecto!

—¡Se acaban de conocer, por dios! —Kotori le dio un golpe en el estómago a Kannazuki y cayó en su trasero.

Pero las opciones uno y dos estaban empatadas, Kotori meditó sobre eso.

* * *

Natsumi empezó a impacientarse ante el silencio de Shidou, él empezó a sudar, por lo que decidió hablar él mismo.

—Lo estoy, a pesar de que luce muy impresionante… creo que apareció para ayudarnos, lo menos que puedo hacer es preocuparme por él. —Natsumi le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

—Qué lindo de tu parte, buen chico. Pero es un espíritu, y luce muy fuerte, no creo que tenga problemas.

—Pero la… las mujeres que están ahí tienen muchas armas y tácticas, no creo que…

—¡Míralo conmigo! Si las cosas se ponen mal, Onee-san ayudará a ese caballero por ti, Shidou-kun. Por ahora, ¡dis-fru-te-mos! —Ella se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus manos en el borde lateral de la lápida y sacó la cabeza para observar, Shidou le imitó por el otro lado.

Vieron que tres más entraron al humo, pero así de rápido como entraron, salieron disparadas de ahí. Cuando ellos estaban hablando, Satou no tuvo problemas para defenderse, aun si no podía ver bajo sus circunstancias, todavía podía sentir las energías de sus agresoras, fue sencillo derrotarlas con golpes certeros y leves descargas para inutilizar su equipamiento de vuelo.

—¡Esto no se ha acabado! —La líder se metió a lo poco que quedaba del humo con un ataque de estocada con su espada, Satou la esquivó descendiendo y tomó su pie con su mano—. ¡Maldición!

—¡Líder!

—¡Esperen! ¡El humo! —El humo se dispersó ya que Battery le dio vueltas y vueltas al cuerpo de la mujer tomada del pie, hasta que fue soltada contra una de sus compañeras, el choque las desestabilizó.

«Maldita sea, esto es tan… ¡Humillante!» La líder se alejó de su compañera y apretó los dientes, así como la mirada hacia Battery.

—¿Líder? Debemos cambiar la estrategia, no creo que debamos…

—¡Silencio! No dejaré que esta situación siga de esta manera, ¡al ataque! —Lanzó su espada hacia su cara pero él lo esquivó con moverse a un lado, pero ella se adelantó para darle en la cara, usando sus dos piernas, lo cual logró. Luego atrapó al chico en su campo de energía de color verde, la mujer sonrió—. ¡No tienes a donde ir, eres nuestro, Battery!

—Oh, ahora sí se metió en problemas. Es hora de trabajar, Haniel. —Natsumi se subió a su escoba y sin que Shidou pudiera decir algo, voló hacia el espíritu cautivo.

—¡Deténgala! —Las demás dispararon misiles pero la punta de metal de la escoba de Natsumi se abrió como una flor, mostrando una luz brillante que transformó los misiles en zanahorias voladoras, estallaron en explosiones graciosas con confeti y humos de color rosa, además de que el ruido parecía de una caricatura cómica.

«¿Vino a ayudarme? Debería de estar hablando con Shidou, ¿por qué la dejó venir aquí?» Satou se quedó poco impresionado de la magia de la bruja hermosa, ella se acercó rápidamente para desprender de nuevo esa luz brillante.

—¿¡Qué les pasó?! —gritó Shidou al ver como toda la AST y su amigo espíritu habían sido transformados en perros, pandas, gatos, conejos, todos de aspecto lindo.

—Se ven más lindos de esta manera, ¿no? Jijiji —dijo con diversión, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el espíritu también había sido transformado, estaba sin el campo pues todas se confundieron y se miraban las unas a las otras, ella se acomodó su sombrero con una gota de sudor en la mejilla—. ¡Al parecer también lo transformé a él! Pero que tonta soy, jeje.

Satou no perdió el tiempo y le dio una patada al gato que tenía a su lado, sabiendo que era la líder de la AST, a pesar que ahora era un lindo conejo, sus patadas seguían siendo realmente poderosas y la alejaron varios metros de él.

«No sabía que podría hacer eso».

— **Tranquilo, es solo tu apariencia, regresarás a la normalidad cuando acabe el efecto.**

«Lo sé, Mikael, pero… ¡Me siento tan raro así!» Antes de que siguiera golpeando a los animales lindos, Natsumi voló hacia él y lo tomó de su oreja de conejo para alejarlo de los demás. —¡Oye!

—Solo te estoy alejando de ellos, conejito. —Ella dio una pequeña risa, Satou frunció el ceño aunque en su forma actual, no podía ser notado—. Te ves muy lindo.

—No soy un conejito, regrésame a la normalidad —habló con voz fuerte y en tono de orden. Natsumi frunció un poco el ceño y soltó al espíritu antes de llegar a las lápidas donde estaba Shidou.

— _Satou, sé un poco más amable, no queremos hacerla enojar._

—¿Así me agradeces mi ayuda? —preguntó molesta.

—No. Gracias por ayudarme, señorita, pero no me gusta ser un animal.

—Eres un lindo conejito… —Satou se quedó en silencio y puso su pata encima de la otra para calmarse—. Bueno… está bien, era la única forma para salvarte.

—Gracias… no era necesario, señorita. —Satou fue devuelto a la normalidad y ahora ella observó la cara del chico, Shidou observó desde su posición y esperaba lo mismo que su hermana en el Fraxinus, que Satou tuviera tacto con la mujer espíritu y no dijera algo no deseado.

—Natsumi, dilo así…

—Señorita Natsumi, ¿así? —Ella sonrió mientras Satou se mantenía serio y observaba de reojo a la AST; ellas fueron a rescatar a su jefa ya que no había quien les diera órdenes de qué hacer, estaban realmente confundidas.

—¡Sí, así! Muy bien, buen chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre, caballero-kun? —Se acercó para tomarle de la barbilla y él no tembló, sino ladeó la cabeza un poco, preguntándose por qué se le acercaba tanto esa mujer, eso solo lo podían hacer ciertas personas, no desconocidas como ella.

Los números del chico bajaron en Fraxinus, Kotori se dio cuenta de que su amigo se sentía incómodo frente a ella. La comandante solo pudo pensar:

«Que no haga una tontería, por dios».


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 5 (Final): No la jodas.**

Kotori tuvo que tomar una chupa-chups para calmar su desesperación, los números de Satou iban bajando con respecto a Natsumi; ella estaba muy cerca de él y tomándolo de la mejilla como si fuera un acto común, si fuera cualquier otro chico, se hubiera sorprendido, sonrojado e incluso estaría dispuesto a obedecer lo que le dijeran. Pero él no era cualquier chico, de hecho, muchas cosas importantes se le olvidaron por culpa de su pasado, tanto así que no distinguía de niños y adultos, los trataba a todos por igual, no conocía el tacto con las chicas. Todo este historial de personalidad lo tenía bien en cuenta Kotori y el grupo de Ratatoskr que conocían al jovencito, Shidou ya ni decirlo, ellos dos eran como los dos hermanos que siempre se pelean por lo que sea.

Natsumi negó con la cabeza, Shidou dio un paso atrás.

— _¡Satou, dile tu nombre, tonto!_

—Señorita Natsumi —dijo con seriedad, ella notó brusco ese cambio, pero solo lo hizo más interesante, por lo que se acercó a su oído y él apretó un poco los puños.

—¿Si?

— _¡Ten tacto, por favor!_ —Kotori gritó desde su auricular, él asintió, la chica de coletas sonrió aliviada.

—¿Podrías quitarte de encima? Me siento incómodo.

En ese momento, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera la AST hizo el más leve ruido. En Fraxinus, todos se quedaron como detenidos en el tiempo, el sellador de espíritus solo se quedó observando a la bruja con sudor en la frente.

—¿Q-Qué? —Ella se alejó de él con rapidez, más de lo que Satou se esperaba, de todas formas, sucedió lo inevitable: ambos cruzaron miradas.

Por un lado, el chico miraba a sus ojos verdes directamente con sus ojos azules, su expresión seria pero tranquila, además de lo que le había dicho, era realmente… extraño, ¿qué había hecho mal?

Por el otro lado, Natsumi estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y con la boca levemente abierta, quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Luego ella agachó sus largas cejas e hizo un puchero. Sus números bajaron y Kotori golpeó su silla.

—¿Incómodo? —habló con voz quebrada, él arqueó una ceja, confundido—. ¿Onee-san te hizo sentir mal? Pero, pero… Solo quería acercarme a ti…

— _¡Satou! ¿¡Qué te dije sobre tener tacto?!_

«Pero tuve tacto, Mikael, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué me regaña Kotori?»

— **Tal vez no fue suficiente, ¿por qué no te disculpas?**

—Bueno… no me siento mal, señorita Natsumi. —Ante esa declaración, la mujer joven dejó sus teatros y sonrió.

—¿De veras? —Kotori dejó los enojos para ver que los números emocionales del espíritu incrementaron.

—Sí, aun así, me sentí incómodo y raro. —Kotori frunció el ceño ante el muchacho, a veces no era bueno que fuera tan honesto con todo el mundo. El medidor emocional se quedó estático, para alivio de todos en la nave—. Es la primera vez que una mujer se me acerca tanto.

—Oh, jiji. Así que es por eso. —Natsumi sonrió y como seguía con su mano en su quijada, la movió de lado a lado en un gesto cariñoso, algo que no fue interpretado de esa manera por el chico, aunque tuvo un leve _deja-vu_ por lo que no hizo nada—. Lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, entonces, te lo pregunto de nuevo: ¿cómo te llamas?

—Satou Matsuo…

—Satou-kun, lindo nombre para un chico tan serio. Dime, Satou-kun, ¿te impresionó mucho Onee-san?

—Sí, fue muy precipitado de tu parte.

—Ya veo, entiendo, pero… cuando me acerqué a ti, ¿acaso es la primera vez que una mujer como yo lo hace?

—Sí. —No era del todo verdad, a excepción de Miku, todas se acercaban mucho a él, pero sus amigas no eran desconocidas y no se portaron para nada atrevidas con él cuando se conocieron.

—¿Es por qué soy hermosa, Satou-kun? —Satou meditó esa palabra un ratito, entonces, la miró de pies a cabeza, eso fue notado y ella sonrió más—. ¡Me vas a hacer sonrojar!

—Lo siento… no sabía que te molestaba.

—No me molesta, mientras me sigas admirando…

—Solo te estaba viendo. Eres hermosa, señorita Natsumi. —Shidou suspiró aliviado, eran ya dos chicos que le decían que era hermosa, eso la puso muy feliz, tanto fue que lo abrazó con fuerza.

Satou observó hacia el cielo y lanzó a Natsumi con Shidou, quien la atrapó en sus brazos.

—¡Oye! Uh… —Luego de gritar enojada, vio que Satou había ido directamente hacia los misiles que le dispararon la AST que, aunque con menos miembros y sin líder, había regresado a la normalidad, al parecer, el efecto terminó porque ella perdió la concentración de sus poderes.

—¿Estás bien, Natsumi?

—Sí… Gracias, Shidou-kun.

Los misiles no le hicieron nada gracias a su siempre confiable Vestido Astral, esta vez que había hecho contacto con el espíritu, no sabía que hacer. El plan de Kotori para que él ayudara a los espíritus era darle tiempo a Shidou para que hubiera más oportunidad de pedir una cita y mantener a raya a la AST.

—Kotori, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?

— _Bueno… deberías de combatir a la AST sin derrotarlas, fue inteligente que se lo dejaras a Shidou, así podrán hablar más y él podrá pedirle una cita._

—Entonces… ¿No lo hice mal? —Satou fue embestido por tres chicas de la AST en ese momento, por andar hablando con su comandante, le alejaron de las demás y estas dispararon hacia la bruja.

—¡Mantengan lejos a Battery!

—Molestas… —Natsumi se enojó y con su escoba, Haniel, que no era más que su ángel, transformó a todas ellas en animales lindos, así como los misiles en zanahorias explosivas—. ¡Ja, eso les pasa por meterse conmigo!

—¡Natsumi!

Hay cosas que dejamos pasar porque creemos tener todo bajo control, o porque simplemente nos sentimos más fuertes y superiores a los demás, es por esto que la mujer espíritu no les hizo caso a las zanahorias y estas estallaron fuertemente, los misiles eran más que la última vez, la explosión no fue dañina pero sí levantó una gran cantidad de polvo.

—¡Achu! —Natsumi estornudó y Shidou se llevó las manos a los ojos, el polvo le entró ahí. Luego pasó algo increíble, una luz brillante se desprendió de Natsumi, pero Shidou no pudo ver nada, solo la luz, fue tan intensa como la de un foco.

Shidou se frotó los ojos y volvió a ver. Natsumi estaba con la cara roja y miraba al chico con rudeza.

—¿¡Lo viste?!

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

—¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Hace un momento, lo hiciste! —Natsumi se subió a su escoba y voló alto. Shidou se quedó con una interrogante en la cabeza—. ¡Ahora que lo has visto, no te escaparás de mí! —Le señaló con el dedo y él, todavía confundido, se fue para atrás ligeramente—. ¡Voy a arruinar tu vida por completo, recuérdalo!

—¿¡Qué?! —Shidou gritó sin entender nada, él no había hecho nada, no entendía cómo ella había pasado de ser linda a una fiera total.

De todas formas, la AST regresó de nuevo a la normalidad y persiguieron a Natsumi, quien salió como bala hacia el cielo oscurecido. Satou electrificó a sus agresoras y quedaron fuera de combate, y vio parte del escándalo que hizo la mujer joven y se rascó la mejilla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

— _¡No puede ser! —_ Kotori estaba fuera de sus cabales, lanzó un golpe hacia su silla—. _¡Todo iba tan bien! Ni siquiera vimos qué pasó, estábamos tan cerca, ¡estúpido polvo!_

—Tranquila, Kotori. Ya tendremos otra oportunidad… yo tampoco pude ver nada y se enojó conmigo.

—Ella está loca. —Satou llegó donde estaba su amigo—. Lamento no haberte dado más tiempo…

—Está bien, al menos, pudimos conocerla un poco más. El tiempo fue más de lo que yo esperaba…

—¿Esperar? —Entonces, ambos recordaron algo muy importante.

—¡La cena! ¡Ya es tan tarde! —dijeron al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Jajaja!

Los dos rieron por lo desafortunado de la situación, desde que el día empezó, las cosas no habían salido tan bien como esperaban, ambos tenían infortunios que contar y sin duda, lo harían luego. Estaban apurados, pero cada uno, al ver que no era el único con el mismo problema, se rieron como cómplices.

Kotori suspiró y se aclaró la garganta, además de que sonrió.

— _Bueno… ya tendremos otra oportunidad. Por ahora, Shidou, Satou, ¡buen trabajo!_

—¡Lo haremos mejor la próxima vez! —Shidou anunció mientras chocaba la mano con Satou, ambos sonrieron.

La vida, impredecible hasta el infinito, les abofeteó en la cara a los dos. Recordando cosas dolorosas del pasado, siendo interrumpidos cuando menos se quiere, sin ingredientes para la cena, su encuentro con Natsumi vuelto un desastre, Shidou siendo amenazado y, haciendo esperar a las chicas hambrientas que querían proteger.

Sí, este no había sido un día perfecto, esto no era para nada lo que querían para hoy, pero… es lo que había sido.

Y había sido divertido.

Lo habían dado todo, por eso sonrieron por su reciente fracaso. Porque esto solo era el principio de una nueva aventura que tendrían que afrontar, si estaban listos o no, carecía de importancia, se tenían el uno al otro, y ellos mismos a muchos más.

«La siguiente vez, no fallaremos, **nosotros** vamos a ayudarlos a **ellos** , a los espíritus. ¡Espera un poco más, Natsumi!»

 **Nosotros y Ellos.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer este pequeño fic hasta el final. Sí, sé que parece malo que lo deje así, porque claramente hay más que contar y hay mucho más que pudiera escribir. Pero no puedo.**

 **Como dije antes, esto es una despedida a esta sección de Date A Live, he hecho mucho aquí, no es porque quiera hacerme de pasos de gigante, es solo que, de todos los fics que he hecho, los de aquí han tenido todo lo que pudo haber hecho.**

 **Shidou maduró mucho, así como la mayoría de los personajes que puse, hice que las cosas cambiaran y agregué un poco de mi cosecha, así como a mi personaje, Satou. A mi criterio, no tendría suficiente peso el escribir el desenlace de todo esto, porque no me he leído las novelas y no tengo tiempo para hacerlo, además de que, si lo hiciera, este fic sería demasiado largo, y no tendría tanta emoción ya que con los cambios que hice, Shidou ya no tendría tantas dificultades con los demás espíritus, incluso si la DEM se le pusiera en frente, no sería tan complicado.**

 **Los que hayan leído la precuela de este fic, sabrán que es verdad.**

 **Todo lo que quise que pasara en el universo de DAL, ya lo hice. Todo lo que quise mostrar sobre los personajes, ya lo demostré. Todas las situaciones que quería que sucedieran, ya las hice realidad. El mensaje o mensajes que quería expresar a través de mi fanfic, ya ha sido transmitido.**

 **Ya he hecho todo lo que quería hacer, estoy satisfecho y muy agradecido por tener sus comentarios, sus recomendaciones, sus expresiones, su opinión, su comprensión y su amabilidad.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, irme sin ofrecer algo, aunque sea poco, para recompensarlos por todo su apoyo, sería algo que no va conmigo. Por eso hice esto para todos ustedes que les gusta lo que escribo, así no estén leyendo hasta acá.**

 **Yo ya estoy satisfecho con lo que he hecho en este pequeño fandom de Date A Live, espero que otros autores y compañeros míos como KanadeSilver, PepeFernandez, condeale y otros más, sigan escribiendo y no se rindan hasta ver terminado sus historias, porque, así como yo, estoy seguro que hay otros más que quieren ver sus escritos terminados, quieren ir al final del viaje que ustedes les ofrecen. Les deseo lo mejor a ustedes.**

 **¡Y a ustedes también, lectores!**

 **Gracias por todo.**

 **Kyubi1.**


End file.
